


Speechless

by IrisTheVirus93



Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [51]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, M/M, Steve Rogers Feels, talks of pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23894665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisTheVirus93/pseuds/IrisTheVirus93
Summary: Steve drops by for a visit.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: A Song Of Fire And Ice [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/97388
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Speechless

It's been a while since Steve has dropped by. Tony was out with Magnus and Sigrid while Loki relaxed. Steve has been on edge for a while.

"Is this a bad time?" Steve asks.

"Not at all. Tony wanted to take the kids out so he could get back into the motion of fatherhood." Loki chuckled.

"He seems to have jumped right back into it."

"He needed a push for Magnus."

"Speaking of kids.."

Loki looked at Steve to study to his face. It was supposed to be a secret but Loki could tell something was on Steve's mind. It was a little obvious that Steve had been on edge for some time but everyone assumed it was related to the drama between Tony and Loki. Steve kept to himself when it came to his own troubles. Sometimes Bucky could never stand. Even back when Steve was a little guy. Maybe it was the way he was raised. Maybe it was the time they lived in back then.

"Is something wrong, Steve?" Loki broke the silence.

"I've just been thinking." Steve blankly said.

"About?"

"Kids."

Loki has to admit that he was taken back. With everything going on now and as Avengers, Loki never even realized Steve might want kids. He wasn't even sure what Bucky wanted. Despite everything, Bucky is still adapting to being his own person again.

"Really?" Loki asked.

"Yeah. I've always wanted a kid, ya know? I didn't think about it as much after I became Captain America." Steve chuckled to himself.

"What about Bucky?"

"He always wanted kids too. But he stopped thinking about it after you know."

"Right?"

"But Bucky has been better now. Everyone knows it."

"The recovery has been incredible."

"It really has. He's basically back to who he used to be."

"Then what's on your mind?"

Steve took a deep breath. He has been thinking about it for a while. He knew this wasn't healthy to think because there was other problems existing right now but Steve just thought...

"Can you make me pregnant?" Steve blurted out.

"WHAT." Loki about fell out of his chair.


End file.
